Albert Sabe Bien
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Fic con la idea original de Jipuk para la GF 2013 en apoyo al Príncipe de la Colina... con un plan de diez capis Albert Sabe Bien De Mayra Exitosa y Jipuk Dúo dinámico en el apoyo a Albert en la GF2013. Como inician viviendo en el departamento... después en la mansión Lakewood y dan rienda suelta a los pensamientos... de cada capitulo brindando una doble imaginación...
1. Tom

**Albert Sabe Bien**

**De Mayra Exitosa y Jipuk**

**Dúo dinámico en el apoyo a Albert en la GF2013.**

**Capítulo I**

**Tom**

Ya era tarde y caminaba Tom por la calle rumbo al departamento de Candy sonriendo por haber visto a una joven, sonreía subiendo por las escaleras del departamento cuando se escuchó

- mmm, déjame, mmm déjame

Los ruidos hacían pequeños chasquidos y después Candy agregaba que la dejarán, Tom se asustó con sus botas vaqueras dio tremenda patada a la puerta y desbarató la chapa que cerraba

Vio a Candy sentada en la mesa con una rebanada de sandía enorme compartiéndola con Albert.

Albert asombrado veía la puerta sacudirse con la boca llena de sandía le paso la rebanada de sus manos a Candy y se paso el pedazo de sandía que tenía en la boca, comentó

- Hubieras tocado y te abría la puerta Tom.

Candy en la mesa con los ojos asombrados dando mordidas se atragantaba con la sandía para ganarle a Albert. Y que no se la terminara.


	2. Archie y Annie

**Albert Sabe Bien**

**De Mayra Exitosa y Jipuk**

**Dúo dinámico en el apoyo a Albert en la GF2013.**

**Capítulo II**

**Archie y Annie**

Eso de vivir en el departamento y que Albert es un caballero me consta, dijo Archie a Annie mientras esta sonreía cuando ambos iban de visita a ver a Candy y a Albert

- ¿Qué pasa ahí?

- Shhhh, no hagas ruido que nos pueden descubrir dijo Archie impresionado con lo que escuchaba, mientras tenía una oreja pegada a la puerta

- Archie ¿Qué sucede? pregunto Annie confundida quien quería abrir la puerta

Se escucharon algunos ruidos que hicieron erguirse derechitos a ambos

- Ahhh... que rico, mmm eso es muy mmm ahhh ¡oh Dios! está mmm

Archie abría sus ojos mirando a Annie, pensaba _después de todo no era un caballero ¿o sí? Comenzaba a dudarlo este al ver que Annie se quedaba con la boca un poco suelta al escuchar la conversación de Albert_

- Candy no importa que te manches disfrútalo

- Ahhh... que rico, mmm esto mmm ahhh esta mmm Albert… sabe bien. Este de inmediato le respondía

- Solo introdúcelo a la boca antes de que se derrame, verás que lo disfrutaras mejor, comentaba un Albert bastante instructivo.

Annie estaba apenada no era educado escuchar tras las puertas pero al escuchar los ruidos emitidos por Candy se le soltaron las quijadas pensando que estaba metiendo a su boca.

Después Albert agregó

- No necesitas la servilleta, así natural al final lo disfrutas mejor cuando lo introduces completo, ahora que… puedes morder un poco la punta… y si lo deseas succionarlo también, así saldrá todo y sabrá mejor

- Oh, que rico sabe Albert contestaba Candy con la voz apenas audible porque la boca la tenía llena al parecer Candy seguía siendo muy golosa

- Ves te lo dije que así sabría mejor decía Albert con dificultad pues parece que no podía hablar bien. Al parecer el disfrutaba viendo a Candy.

Afuera Archie abría sus ojos, tragaba saliva pues se le estaba haciendo agua la boca, que comenzaba a respirar con dificultad, mientras que Annie bajaba el rostro apenada, se le estaba antojando lo que Candy probaba y se hacía la no entendía lo que sucedía adentro, en tono muy bajo mencionó

- Para que nos invitan si están tan ocupados, despistadamente Archie respondió

- Me pregunto ¿que estarán haciendo? agregó en tono más bajo para no delatarse en sus pensamientos.

- No debes preguntar eso… de sobra lo sabes o lo imaginas dijo Annie

- ¿En serio? Respondió Archie un poco más perturbado.

- Albert se oye bastante buen caballero. Tú lo dijiste respondía Annie irónicamente.

En un instante Candy alzo la voz emocionada agregó

- mmm. Delicioso Mmm, no me imaginaba que esto y grito Albert sabe bien. No importa que me deje toda pegostioza, esto está mmm oh Dios

- Te lo dije Candy, cierra los ojos disfrútalo dijo Albert sonriendo dificultosamente.

- Voy a quedar toda desaliñada.

- No te preocupes tu disfruta bien, después nos arreglamos y no pasa nada.

- Esto es increíble. Nunca lo había imaginado que pudiera hacerse de este modo al morder la puntita.

-Se supone que así se disfruta mejor. Succiónalo con ganas.

- mmm. Delicioso Mmm,

Al escuchar los ruidos provenientes del otro lado de la puerta Archie se pegaba más a la puerta y Annie igual escuchando, está asustada agregó

- ¿Deberíamos interrumpir? Archie asombrado respondió

- ¡Estás loca! estas cosas no se planean solo pasa cuando…respondió Archie a medias riéndose maliciosamente entonces Annie al sentir que era mal visto agregó

-Deberíamos de irnos, no es correcto estar escuchando…

De pronto se escuchó a Albert decir

- ¡Ya termine! Candy grito

- Yo también.

Archie agitado puso una mano en la puerta y otra en el pecho por el grito

Annie se resbalo haciendo una de sus piernas se fuera hacia el frente y la otra hacia atrás golpeando la puerta

Albert de inmediato abrió limpiándose con una servilleta, Candy sonreía con toda su cara embarrada y pegostioza

- Adelante dijo Albert viendo a Annie en el piso con las piernas abiertas de par en par. Archie asustado dijo

- Pensé siempre que respetabas a Candy… Albert

Albert se quedo asustado con la afirmación, pensó _por supuesto que la respeto_ y Candy sonriendo le respondió

- Siempre me ha respetado, solo me deja comer lo que yo le pido…

-Candy por Dios ¡lávate!

No seas envidioso en el frente venden barquillos y conos, el mío era de vainilla y el de Albert de fresa.

Albert vio la cara de Archie, veía como ayudaba a levantarse a Annie. Este mencionó

-Archie ¿por qué crees que no respeto a Candy?

Se quedo en completo silencio… Archie pensaba… _eran conos…. Barquillos de helado… los muerde de la punta y lo introduce a la boca, por la parte de abajo_.


	3. Stear y Paty

**Albert Sabe Bien**

**De Mayra Exitosa y Jipuk**

**Dúo dinámico en el apoyo a Albert en la GF2013.**

**Capítulo III**

**Stear y Paty**

-Shhhh, no hagas ruido que nos pueden descubrir dijo Stear impresionado con lo que escuchaba, antes de tocar a la puerta del departamento de Candy y Albert.

- ¿Qué pasa Ster? pregunto Paty confundida quien quería tocar la puerta y Ster le tomaba de la muñeca para detenerla. -Ahhh...-logro decir después de escuchar los ruidos provenientes del otro lado de la puerta a la que estaban pegando sus rostros a la puerta escuchando

- Mira Candy tomas esto así explicaba con detalle Albert- luego le das masajitos de arriba hacia abajo

- ¡Ah ya se! decía Candy asombrada con una voz muy tierna.

-Luego lo pones así en la boca y empiezas a succionar, continuo explicando Albert

- ¡Oh!, que rico sabe Albert, dijo una Candy golosa

- Ves te lo dije que así sabría mejor, decía el Albert con la voz apenas audible tranquilamente

- Si es más fácil así, seguía diciendo Candy- mmm. ¡Delicioso! mmm, no me imaginaba que esto fuera así de sabroso, continuo diciendo Candy-

- Cierra los ojos, disfrútalo dijo un rubio pícaramente

- Mmm, así ¡oh esto sí que es sabroso! continuaba Candy quien tal vez ya había cerrado sus ojos como había indicado Albert

- ¿Qué estarán haciendo ellos? pregunto Stear tratando de despistar que su respiración se entrecortaba para darle menor importancia

- Para que nos invitarían si estarían tan ocupados, respondió Paty incrédula saboreándose los labios al hacerse agua en ellos.

- Por lo que estoy escuchando esto no estaba planeado solo surgen por la emoción del momento...-respondió Stear riéndose coqueto con Paty. Y esta le respondió,

- Deberíamos de irnos, no me siento bien con toda esta situación contestaba apenada Paty

De repente hubo mucho ruido, como si algo se hubiese caído estrepitosamente, seguido se escucho el quejido de alguien que se había lastimado al caerse al piso.

Candy se asusto, se levantó inmediatamente junto con Albert, fueron a la puerta donde se había escuchado el ruido.

Ambos se rieron al ver la cómica escena que tenían enfrente de ellos. Stear estaba encima de Paty se habían caído sobre un montón de cajas que había en la entrada del departamento. Estaban muy asustados pues ambos fueron descubiertos.

Stear apenado veía a Albert, apenas se levanto y dio un golpe a este, el cual Albert de inmediato esquivó asustado. Casi le propina un certero golpe en la cara.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque estás así? Albert había podido esquivar el par de golpes que había querido darle Ster, pero Albert le hizo una llave que detuvo a Stear al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Que tienes Stear? -dijo Candy enfadándose que sin razón quisiera pegarle a su amigo Albert.

- ¡Que!… ¿qué me pasa? ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes? pregunto Stear en tono autoritario, desafiando con la mirada a Albert.

Candy y Albert se miraron a los ojos sorprendidos.

-Stear, ¿qué piensas que estábamos haciendo? -dijo Albert con una sonrisa de medio lado. Imaginándose que estaría pensando.

-Bueno pues...Ustedes estaban… ya saben... Paty apenada agregó

-Nosotros los escuchamos detrás de la puerta, se delato poniéndose las manos la cara de la vergüenza.

-Pero la puerta estaba sin llave para que pudieran entrar, dijo Candy inocentemente. Stear respondió

-Por eso es que nos caímos entre todos estas cajas de...-no pudo continuar por la sorpresa ¡MANGOS! T_erminando la fase pensando en lo que había escuchado..._ Candy sonriente respondió

- Si, es que Tom vino de visita por primera vez a la ciudad y trajo todas estas cajas llenas de mangos.

- Eso es lo que estábamos comiendo hasta que ustedes se cayeron sobre las cajas y vinimos corriendo a ver qué había pasado, agregó Albert.

- Pensé que era el gato de la Sra. Grace que había venido a visitarnos. Comentó Candy finalmente.

-Ufff menos mal no queríamos interrumpirlos en nada, comento sin pensar Paty

- Oigan ustedes sí que son bien mal pensados. Respondió Candy ya enfadándose de que les gastara una broma pesada. Jajajaja todos empezaron a reír...


End file.
